Beach days!
by Airi-the-wolf-demon
Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Tsubaru, Crystal and I have been living together in the present time. We have lived in our beach house 3 months and we love it. But things start to get strage...


Beach Days!

((Note , I do not own Inu-yasha, or any of the characters from the show. It would be great to own it though…))

It was an average day and my friends and I were on the beach sunbathing. "Oh, Wow" you're thinking right? Well drop the sarcasm and listen! Err.. rather read!

Ok, so it was a nice day and we were at the beach sunbathing. (Oh yeah, my name is Airi and My friends names are Tsubaru and Crystal) 

"Where is Kagome? She was suppose to be here two hours ago!" Tsubaru exclaimed in her annoyingly high pitched outdoor voice.

"I wish people would stop looking at us, its freaky!" Crystal wined.

"What do you expect? We're beautiful!" Tsubaru said .

"How about we have tails and ears?" I said Rolling my eyes.

That too, but everyone thinks they're just costumes," Tsubaru replied to my remark.

"I just wish those stupid humans would stop looking at us!" Crystal wined again.

"Hey, you guys!" a familiar voice called, it was Kagome.

"Kagome, where have you been?" I asked sitting up and removing my shades., Tsubaru and Crystal did the same.

"I couldn't find you guys, this is a very large beach after all," Kagome replied laying out her towel. "Where are the guys?"

"They got jobs," Tsubaru giggled.

"Yeah? As what?" Kagome asked putting on her shades and laying down on her towel.

" As lifeguards, see!" I said pointing to a tall chair that was labeled "Life guard". In the chair sat Sesshomaru.

Kagome laughed, "Lifeguards, I would have never guessed.

"Koga is over there," Tsubaru said smiling and pointing to her right. Koga was walking around yelling at people, but they just ignored him.

"He's not use to people not listening to him, is he?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Other than me, no," I told her.

"So, where are Shippo and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo is a lifeguard, and so is Inu-yasha about a mile that way," Tsubaru said pointing to her left. (Did I mention Shippo is older? Well he is.)

"So, how do you like it here?" Kagome asked. (did I forget to mention Tsubaru Crystal, Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I live on the beach? Well we do! We've lived there for three months)

"It's great!" we all exclaimed.

"Glad you think that way," Kagome said.

"It's expensive though," I told her. "but it's defiantly worth it."

"Yeah, we don't have to do any of the work to pay for it either! The guys do that part!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tsubaru cheered. Some dudes whistled as they walked past, and one actually walked over.

"hello, me and my friends were wondering ..." the dude started.

"Sorry, we have plans for the next month," Crystal told him to get him to leave. He was kinda cute though.

"Oh, well... nice fake ears," he said to Tsubaru and walked off. All his friends laughed at him after he told them his luck.

"Why dose everyone think they're fake?" Tsubaru wined.

"You, stop whining!" Koga yelled walking over.

"No!" Tsubaru said in her whiney tone to annoy him.

"I should quit this Damn job! No one listens to me!" Koga yelled. "I wish I could teach them all a lesson..."

"Well you can't, get use to it damn it!" I told him.

"you three should get jobs !" Koga yelled. His job had him really pissed off.

"No, not yet," Crystal told him.

"Hey, here comes your boss, you better get a move on!" Tsubaru said. Then everyone, except Koga, started to laugh.

"Little perverts…"Koga mumbled as he walked off. (that's his favorite names for Tsubaru Crystal and Myself)

"Well at least he's getting better at keeping his temper," Kagome said still giggling. Everyone else agreed also still giggling.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat!" Tsubaru said after no more than one minute.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hmm I dun no how about we go get some pizza? I like that stuff!" Tsubaru replied. 

Everyone once again agreed and packed up their stuff and heading off towards the pizza shop.


End file.
